


Little moth, little bee

by BumbleBee_HQ



Series: Dadschlatt fixes Phil's shit au [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), DadSchlatt, Fluff, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Jschlatt is Tommyinnit's Parent, Kidfic, Oneshot, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), racoon hybrid tommy, racooninnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBee_HQ/pseuds/BumbleBee_HQ
Summary: Schlatt being tommys dad, baby.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dadschlatt fixes Phil's shit au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183097
Comments: 14
Kudos: 425





	Little moth, little bee

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
> Schlatt picks the boys up from school.
> 
> -
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Schlatt had to admit he didn't get it. He'd seen the kids house, it was fucking huge. He didn't understand why the hell he'd want to spend time in his and Tubbo's shitty apartment.

Every time he tried to get an excuse out of the kid he got some bullshit, but what did he expect? It's not like the kids exactly easy to handle. He was a little racoon hybrid, just a kit. He had sticky fingers. Nonetheless, he was a good kid. He'd eat whatever Schlatt gave him, didn't complain, if Schlatt hadn't met his father he would have assumed he wasn't any more well off than Tubbo. He sure didn't act like he was.

He had to say, though, the kid was great at scaring the actual fuck out of him.

Sometimes that meant climbing counters, shelves, _Schlatt-_ Just about anything he could. Or eating anything he could get his little paws on. Schlatt was one almost-suffocation away from asking Phil to buy the kid some chewy necklaces or _something._ He'd headbutt stuff like Tubbo did (at least he couldn't get little horns caught in coat racks).

And sometimes it meant more.. concerning things. The kid was downright terrified of being left alone. Some days he would hang onto Schlatt's clothing, needing the reminder he wasn't going to leave. The kit reminded him of himself, which was never a good thing to hear from a borderline alcoholic.

He had started babysitting the boy a while ago, doing it so often now it was a decent source of income since Phil insisted on paying him. He had given Wilbur his number a while ago, as he was usually the one to drop Tommy off and pick him up, and the amount of last minute texts he got from him was concerning. So Schlatt was driving his beat up car to pick Tommy and Tubbo up from school, on Wilbur's request.

The boy's approached the car, Tubbo practically dragging the kit to his (their) father. Tommy's tail was all puffed up and his little ears where pushed down. The boy was obviously distressed as Tubbo helped him up into the car. Schlatt started up the car and started to drive, carefully watching the children in the mirror.

"How was school little bee..? Little moth-?" He kept his voice soft.

"Good!"

"Tommy got hurt." 

Tommy shushed Tubbo. "He did-? Oh, little moth, what happened?" Why hadn't the school called Phil? 

"M'Fine! Nothing a big man like me can't handle!" ("But, you where crying-" Tubbo wasn't going to win this argument, he never did.) "I can handle a few bullies, Big T."

Now that caught his attention. Who could dare hurt his little moth?

"Bullies?" _Who dare hurt his little moth?_

"W-Well.. Not _bullies-_ They just don't like me very much! Nothing a big man like me can't handle." 

Schlatt usually didn't ask questions he didn't want the answers to. He was more of a 'only ask for what you need to know' kind of person. But even smart people do stupid things. "Does your dad know about these 'not bullies', little moth?" Philza wouldn't be this cold. He would do something if he knew, wouldn't he? **_Wouldn't he?_**

Tommy shakes his head yes. "He uhm.. Didn't really care.."

Schlatt sighs. He and Philza would have to have a.... _little t_ _alk._

"Well.. I'll get it sorted out, alright little moth? Why don't we get some ice cream?" The boys cheered, Tommy starting to smile. Who could ever harm his boys?

Schlatt asked Philza to put him as an emergency contact for Tommy later that night, in case it happened again.


End file.
